


Half Windsor

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [506]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: ak47stylegirl asked(Thunderbirds) can you do something with Alan dealing with growing up without parents/not having as much time with them then his brothers.





	Half Windsor

Alan frowned at the length of silk, and then back at the tutorial he’d found online.  He could fly a rocket, surely he could do this.

But he kept losing perspective, going backwards when he should go forwards, down when he should be going up.  He snarled with frustration, whipping the tie out from under his collar and throwing it on the bed. 

“You okay, Alan?”

Alan shoved his frustration down.  “A-ok Scott, no problems here.”

Scott’s little “uh huh” is so quiet to be almost inaudible. “The Novotny Knot,” he added, glancing at the screen still playing the silent loop.  “Ambitious, I salute you.”

Alan flopped into his desk chair.  “Well, stow it, because I can’t do it.”

Scott’s movements are slow and gentle as he plucked the tie off the bed and looped it back around Alan’s neck.  “Here, let me show you the knot dad taught me.”

Alan sat up as Scott pulled Alan, chair and all, over to next to the bed so that he could sit by Alan’s side. He’s confident as he tugged lose his own tie and slowly walked Alan through the loops and pulls.  “There you go,” he said as he spun Alan around to face him, reaching in to tweak the way the knot lay under Alan’s collar.  “Perfect.”

Alan nodded, not trusting his voice.  Scott patted his shoulder.  “Downstairs in ten, okay?”

Alan waited until Scott was gone, his footsteps lost down the corridor, before he slumped forward to bury his face in his hands.  He wished he’d stop tripping over things that dad never got to teach him.

It wasn’t fun for any of them anymore.


End file.
